Love history
by Vilpagseddie
Summary: Porque este amor es dificil pero es real. Songfic basado en la cancion de Taylor Swift Love history


**Love history**

_We were both young when I first saw you,__  
__I close my eyes, and the flash back starts.__  
__I'm standing there. On a balcony of summer air._

Teniamos 12 cuando le conocí. Cierro mis ojos y los recuerdos vienen a mi. Yo estaba al pie de su camilla. Mi primera frase al verle fue – Babeas mientras duermes- Genial, esta ab tan desconcentrada mirando sus hermosos ojos verdes que no pensaba lo que decía.

_I see the lights,__  
__See the party the ball gowns.__  
__I see you make your way through the crowd,__  
__You say hello__  
__Little did I know...__  
_

Su primera fogata en el campamento Mestizo. Miro el fuego y veo a Percy y a los gemelos Stoll jugando al balón. Percy le dio una patada al balón, que cayó a mis pies. Camino entre la multitud hasta llegar a mi. Me dijo hola y se presento.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles__  
__And my daddy said stay away from Juliet__  
__And I was crying on the staircase__  
__Begging you please don't go, and I said_

Lo poco que supe: Que se llamaba Percy y era hijo de Poseidon. Mi madre apareció en ese momento y le dijo; Alejate de Annabeth. Me quería morir de la vergüenza, asi que fue a mi cabaña a llorar, porque ya no podía mirar a Percy a la cara. Rogandole a Percy que por favor no se fuera nunca a una misión y muriera.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,__  
__I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run__  
__You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess__  
__This a love story baby, just say yes_

Rogando que me dejaran estar sola con Percy en alguna parte, maldiciendo porque la unica solucion era correr. El era un príncipe, y yo seria su princesa. En ese momento el llego corriendo y rogue por que dijera que si, porque esto si era una verdadera historia de amor.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you__  
__We keep quite because we're dead if they know__  
__So close your eyes, Escape this town for a little while_

Y entonces salí fuera a verle, sabiendo que si nos pillaban estabamos muertos, y le dije que cerrara los ojos, que escapara del campamento por un momento.

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter__  
__And my daddy said stay away from Juliet__  
__But you were everything to me__  
__I was begging you please don't go, and I said_

Porque el era hijo de Poseidon y yo de Atenea, y fingíamos ser otras personas cuando estábamos juntos. Porque el era Percy y luego yo me hacia pasar por Silena.

Y un trueno retumbo y Atenea apareció y le dijo – Alejate de Annabeth-. Y no podía decir nada, porque el lo era todo para mi, y no quería que se fuera.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone__  
__I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run__  
__You'll be the prince, I'll be the princess__  
__Tts a love story baby, just say yes__Romeo save me, try to tell me how it is__  
__This love is difficult, but its real,__  
__Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess__  
__Its a love story baby, just say yes, oh,__  
_

Y le dije- Percy, llevame a un lugar donde podamos estar solos. Todo lo que hay que hacer es correr, tu eres un príncipe, yo sere tu princesa. Esto es una historia de amor, solo di que si. Y ellos tratan de deirme como me debería sentir , y se que este amor es difícil, pero es real. No tengas miedo, saldremos del lio. Esto es una historia de amor, solo di que si.

_I was tired of waiting,__  
__Wondering if you were ever coming around__  
__My faith in you is fading__  
__When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

Me dijo que volveria por mi. Estoy cansada de esperar. Me pregunto si volverá algún día. Mi fe en el se desvanece. Recuerdo cuando le conocí tumbado en la camilla después de ser atacado. Y lo que dije aquella noche:

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone__  
__I keep waiting for you but you never come__  
__Is this in my head, I don't know what to think.__  
__He fell to the ground, and pulled out a ring__Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone__  
__I love you and thats all you know__  
__I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress__  
__Its a love story baby, just say yes_

Percy, salvame, me siento tan sola, y sigo esperando por ti, pero no llegas. ¿Todo ha estado en mi cabeza? Ya no se que pensar. Y en ese momento llega y se planta en el suelo con un anillo. Y me dice – Annabeth, casate conmigo, y nunca mas te sentiras sola, te amo y eso es todo lo que se, y aunque solo tengamos 17 años, cuándo llegue el momento, he hablado con Atenea, y podrás escoger un vestido blanco. Esto es una historia de amor, solo di que si.

Y vivieron felices y mataron muchos secuaces de Gea juntos.

**Fin**

* * *

_**HOLA, GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y RECUERDA DEJAR UN REVIEW. LO REPETIRE HASTA LA MUERTE, DEJAR REVIEWS PARA QUE YO SEPA SI OS GUSTA. UN REVIEW NO CUESTA DINERO Y SE TARDA MEDIO MINUTO EN DEJARLO. NECESITO SUS OPINIONES PARA SABE SI ESCRIBO MAS COSAS COMO ESTA O SI LO ODIARON Y NO LES GUSTA NADA. **_

**_ATENTAMENTE : VILPAGSEDDIE_**


End file.
